


hell was the journey (but it brought me heaven)

by nydoorin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slight Canon Divergence, and can’t really remember what happened, beau thinks about how much she loves yasha, because I ascended for 15 minutes after their conversation, because I just can’t stop thinking about them and how adorable they are, bon appetite my pals, featuring the mighty nein being the hopeless beauyasha shippers we know they are, flustered beau, like the disaster she is, no beta we die like men, spoilers for episode 120, understanding caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nydoorin/pseuds/nydoorin
Summary: after their conversation, beau takes a moment to truly think about yasha, and what they’ve been through together.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 86





	hell was the journey (but it brought me heaven)

Something wonderful was blooming in Beau’s chest, and she was still trying to process its existence.

She has been thinking about talking to Yasha for days to address the letter situation, she really was. But then they kept having weird guests in the tower, or getting attacked by giant ancient creatures that came dangerously close to obliterating them on a handful of occasions. But the latest abomination fight almost killed her, and Beau realized, then and there, that there might not be enough time to give Yasha the date she deserves, at least not immediately.

Witnessing the shock, and the subsequent joy that shone on the barbarian woman’s face throughout their conversation made something in Beau’s stomach flutter. She wasn’t sure how someone so intimidating could be so beautiful, or how someone who has been through so much tragedy could still be open to love people –love _her_ – , again and again and again.

But as her eyes darted between Yasha’s mismatched ones, she realized that the woman was the most beautiful example of a walking contradiction she had ever laid eyes on. Not just her multicolored eyes, or her monochrome hair, or how she can speak both abyssal and celestial fluently. But also the fact that she could be brutally violent once second and heartbreakingly gentle the next one, or how she could be downright terrifying to those who don’t know her, but still display an abundance of patience and understanding to those who could use it.

Beau shook her head as she tried to focus again on the rest of the party. Caleb was saying something about a plan, and Caduceus added something about the creepy forest outside, but still, Beau couldn’t get her head straight despite their less than assuring surroundings, and the recent extra playfulness in Yasha’s gait wasn’t helping in the slightest.

After a minute or so of imagining how their date could go, Beau jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, reaching instinctively to her staff, and relaxing once she saw that the hand belonged to none other than Caleb, who gave her a curious look, before his gaze shifted momentarily to Yasha, and back to her again. 

“What?” Beau grumbled, a weak attempt to cover how flustered she was.

“It seemed like you and Yasha stayed back for a while, so I was wondering if you two came up with a plan that is better than ours.” Caleb said in his usual low voice.

“We.. uh, we did. Come up with a plan, I mean.” Beau replied, and mentally cussed herself out at how unconvincing she sounded.

For a moment, she didn’t talk, but she felt Caleb’s expectant gaze on her, and turned to him with a sigh, raising an eyebrow in return.

“So... what’s the plan?” Caleb asked, a little confused, but a tad bit amused as well.

“The plan?”

“Ja, the one you and Yasha came up with?”

_Oh_. Beau thought. _I should’ve thought about that beforehand_.

“Oh. Right. The plan is, um, to not... die?” Beau answered, knowing that anyone within a hundred miles radius could see right through her bullshit. She could practically feel the amusement radiating off of Caleb in waves, but she refused to look in his direction. If she did, she was pretty sure it’d end up with her dissolving in embarrassment on the spot. 

“To not die?”

“Yup.”

“Sounds like a solid plan to me.” Caleb replied, a light chuckle escaping him, which Beau chose to ignore for her ego’s sake.

She tried her hardest throughout this conversation not to look at Yasha, because if her terribly delivered lies didn’t already give her away, this surely would. But in all her twenty something years of existence, Beau has never found something to be as hard as preventing her eyes from searching for the aasimar woman. And, at last, they betrayed her, and wandered to the tall figure across the room. 

Yasha was in the middle of a conversation, flanked by both Jester and Veth, who were talking at the same time. Beau could see the bright blush coloring Yasha’s face and neck all the way from where she stood. Her hand was rubbing the back of her neck like she always did when she was nervous, and she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she attempted to reply to Jester and Veth’s undoubtedly unhinged, rapid fire questions about the few minutes they had away from the group. 

“I think your girlfriend needs some help over there.” Caleb remarked, noticing how visibly uncomfortable Yasha was.

“She’s not-“ Beau started correcting her friend, but found herself remembering the way Yasha gave her the brightest smile she has ever seen once Beau told her that her feelings are reciprocated. Remembered all the things they’ve been through together, from the inn in Trostenwald to the Xhorhaus to the Balleater, and everything in between. Remembered the King’s cage, and how devastated she was to leave Yasha behind. Remembered the Chantry of the Dawn, and how her blood spilled across its marble altar at the hands of Yasha, and how the sight of the aasimar crying broke Beau’s heart, even as consciousness trickled away with her blood. Remembered the letter, and how the words seeped into the cracks of Beau’s heart, with the promise of mending it whole one day. 

She sighed, in contentment and in adoration. The journey was rough, but Beau wouldn’t change a single thing about it.

“Yeah. Yeah, she is. Let’s go help her out.” She said, and started moving towards Yasha.

Something wonderful was blooming in Beau’s chest, and she couldn’t wait to see how it fares.


End file.
